Two Worlds Collide
by Micah Weir
Summary: When a dragon named Lightning finds a strange object he embarks on a journey to find about where this artifact came from. He then meets Spyro the dragon who translates the writing on the artifact and shows him where it came from. While he was showing him Lightning gets transported to a new world. Our world.
1. A Strange Finding

Two Worlds Collide

About The Character

My name is Lightning, or some dragons call me Light. If you have not figured it out yet I am a dragon! Shocking, huh? Not all dragons are the same, so I will describe myself to you. I have a yellow underbelly, and most of my body is white (which is helpful when trying to clean myself). My favorite body feature is the lightning bolt birthmark on the front of my stomach. It makes me feel special in some ways. When it comes to my height, I am a little small for my age. My three favorite things to do are tag, reading, and my most favorite of all swimming!

I live in the town of Wington, which is about fifty miles from the city of Warfang. We are a small community of about one hundred, so that means we are all very close. The nice part of Wington, however, is how spacious it is, unlike small towns where everyone is crammed. My home, or you can say my cave, is about one mile from the center of town. One of the benefits to living in a cave is that it never gets too hot; however, it does get cold sometimes, but I manage. On the other hand, one big down fall to using a cave as a home is space. My cave has just enough room for a cushion for my bed, a small dresser for my belongings, a couple of pictures on the walls, and a hole in the middle for a fire pit to warm myself by, and for cooking my food.

My best friend is a small fire dragon named Flame. We have been friends for about as long as I can remember. We see each other about once a week. The reason I do not see him more is that he lives in a village about thirty miles from Wington. Last time he visited was crazy. When I say crazy, I mean CRAZY! He brought his girlfriend, Ember, with him. You might think what harm could that cause? Trust me, it can cause problems because she is a talker! When I say talker I mean non-stop talking. She could talk for hours if you let her. On the other hand, she is a little cute. When they first arrived, I was somewhat mad because he did not ask if he could bring anyone with him, and I was just planning on hanging out like old times. After a while, I adjusted to Ember and became fine with it. We all hung out for about half the day. When it became dark out he told me that they were too tired to fly back, and walking would take too long. I agreed walking would take all night, so I asked him what he was planning on doing. His answer hit me by total surprise! He asked if the two of them could spend the night! I did not know what to say, but I am not heartless, so I said they could. That night I got zero sleep because Ember would not shut her mouth! She talked all throughout the night. By the time morning came, I was thinking about slapping her in the face, or even shooting her with my electric breath, but I did not. As soon as it was light enough to see where you were going I woke the two of them up, made them breakfast, and sent them on their way…and took a nap!

About a month ago I won a campaign and became the president of the NSIA (National Skylands Information Association). I still cannot not believe it, because my campaign picture was horrible! I now have many friends, have many gems, and get to hang out with my friend Flame almost every day! It used to not be this way. I used to be pretty much a nobody. I was the one who ate by himself on lunch break. The one who was made fun of all the way through school. The one who nobody cared about, or noticed. That all changed one day. The day my life changed forever.

Chapter 1: A Strange Finding

It was a normal morning. I woke up at sunrise, ate my breakfast, and then started the walk to work. I was about halfway to the town when I spotted something rusty sticking out of the ground about two yards from the path. Pulling the strange object out of the hard ground was difficult, but after about a minute of pulling it came out. I studied it for a while and realized it had words printed on it, but it was in a language I could not read. I decided to keep it, show it to the mayor of the town, and see if he could read it. While I was running to see the mayor, a couple other dragons saw what I had in my paw and asked me what it was. I did not stop, I was a dragon on a mission. When I arrived at the town hall, a tall dragon with big fangs stopped me.

"State your business," the dragon stated.

"I am here to see the mayor. It is urgent! I saw a strange object on the side of the main road and found a strange object.

"Let me see the object", the dragon interrupted. I pulled out the strange cylinder like object and handed it to the guard. He studied it for a while and said, "Where did you find this again?"

"I found it off the main path," I explained.

"Follow me," he said as he opened the large doors that lead into the town halls massive interior. We stopped in front of a huge door with strange carvings on it.

"Wait here while I get the mayor," the dragon instructed.

I waited for what seemed like hours until finally the guard and the mayor stepped out. "Mayor Flameclaw it is an honor," I said.

"Yes, it is now my guard informed that you have something you would like to show me. Is that true?" he asked impatiently.

"Yes, it is," I replied nervously.

"Then show me," he said holding out his paw. I pulled out the can and handed it over to him.

"What is this?" he asked, studying the can.

"I believe it is not from our world. I found it near the path that leads to town. I was wondering if you could perhaps understand the language it has printed on it?"

"I am very sorry I cannot read this," he said shaking his head, "But I might know someone who can."

"Who?"

"His name is Voltra."

"Wait, isn't he the owner of the small corner store near the forest?" I asked.

"Yep, that is him all right," he said nodding.

"Thank you for your time," I said starting to walk out of the room.

"You're very welcome…?"

"Lightning, my name is Lightning." I replied as I ran out of the room.

Once I reached the outside, I ran down the street to the corner store that Voltra owned. As I approached the door, I saw that it was closed. That did not stop me from peeking in. When I did, I saw the figure of an older-dragon walking around. I backed away from the window. Could that be a thief? Hesitantly, I knocked on the door. When the door opened, I saw that is was Voltra who I had seen through the glass.

"What do you need, young dragon?" he asked smiling.

"Voltra, I need your help," I said.

"I would love to help you right now, but I am busy cleaning up shop so come back tomorrow."

Before he could shut the door I pulled it out the artifact and handed it to him.

"What is this?"

"I have no clue. I believe it is a can of some sort and I was wondering if you could understand what it says," I explained.

"I am very sorry I cannot read this, but I might know someone who can."

Haven't I heard this before?

"Have you tried Mayor Flameclaw? I have heard he can understand many languages." "Yes, he was the one who sent me to you," I said nodding.

When I said this, he stood in silence before letting me inside. I followed him into a small sitting room upstairs above his shop. There was only one chair, so he pulled out a chair for me to sit on. We both sat down.

"Therefore, you are trying to find someone who can understand this ?" He asked as he held up the can?"

"Yes, I am."

"Hmmm interesting," he said scratching his chin.

We both sat in silence for a while until he stood up and walked over to an old chest in the corner of the room that I did not even notice before. As he opened it he spoke, "Do you know the story of the legendary purple dragon?"

"Yes, everyone in town does."

"Then I may know of someone who may be able to help you."

At this he pulled out two pieces of old ripped paper and set them down on the table in front of me.

"Here is a map to the location of the person who may be able to help you," he said pointing to a map.

The map he gave me had some tears and was burned in some places, but in good enough condition that I could read it. The other piece of paper was a drawing of someone. "Who is this drawing of?" I asked, studying the picture.

"That is the one who you are looking for," he said smiling.

I opened my mouth to say something, but I did not have the chance. A flash of lightning and a bang so loud that it shook the whole building made us jump out of our seats! I was surprised that nothing fell off the shelves that were behind me. "You better get going before the storm hits," he said getting out of his chair. "Wait a minute, you think that I want to leave today?" I asked in a shocked tone.

"Well, yes. That can or whatever it is, is not of this world," he explained. "Who knows? Your life could be in danger."

At that, I left Voltra and began my journey to find the dragon that may be able to help me.

I walked for two days only stopping for food, water, and rest. The can has been bugging me ever since I discovered it back in Wington. Where did it come from? How did it get there? How long has it been there? Do the owners of the can want to destroy the world? Well, whatever the reason is, I will not know until I find this dragon. I entered the small village of Fangtown in an area called the Summer Forest. The map has an address written on it. The problem is, I do not know where this address is. I passed a small inn near the entrance to the town, so I will start there. When I entered the inn, every one stared at me. After what seemed like an eternity, they went back to whatever they were doing, I walked up to the bar, and sat down.

"What would you like?" asked a young dragoness.

"A small cup of water I guess," I replied.

As she was making my cup of water, she kept on staring at me. It made me feel very awkward. "Here you go," she said as she handed me my cup of water and walked over to assist another customer. I drank the water down so fast I did not even think.

"Excuse me, miss."

"Yes?" she replied as she walked over to me.

"Do you know this town much?"

"I have lived here my whole life, so yes, I do."

"I am wondering if you could give me the location of an address, I explained.

"Sure, what is the address?"

I showed her a napkin I wrote the address on earlier. I wrote it on a napkin, so she would not get suspicious.

"Follow me," she said as she started to walk to the exit.

I followed her outside to the main road.

"You take this road all the way down until you hit that gift shop down there. Then you follow that road and your destination will be the last house on your left," she explained.

"That is it?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, nothing I just thought it would be more confusing than that. "Well thank you for your time Siena."

"How do you know my name?"

"It is on your nametag," I replied pointing to the nametag on her chest. We both chuckled.

"See you around," I said as I began to walk away.

"Same here."

I ran down the street so fast that I almost ran into three people. Once I arrived at the address, I saw no one. One thing was for sure, the building was huge! I knocked on the door. No one answered. I knocked on it again. I got the same result as before. I pushed on it and it opened! I hesitated. Should I go in? If I want to get to the bottom of this can mystery, I have to walk in. I walked inside and shut the door behind me. It looked like nobody had been in there for years. The wood floor was completely rotten, and I almost fell through a couple of times. I looked inside every room except one that was locked. All the rooms were completely empty except one that looked like a library. Why would the map lead me here?

I threw the map down on the ground and began to walk toward the entrance when the locked door to my right fell to the ground. I yelped. As I made my way toward the fallen door, I peeked inside and saw a huge circular object on the floor. It had strange symbols all over its sides. When I stepped inside, I started to hear a low humming sound that began to get louder and louder! Immediately, I ran and picked up the map off the ground! Suddenly, I saw writing on it that said _Jump on the portal_. Jump on what? I do not see a portal anywhere I thought to myself. The strange rock in the middle of the floor? It is worth a shot.

I jumped on it and immediately passed out and was transported to an destination unknown. When I regained consciousness, I realized that I was in a field of green grass. I stood up and looked around. A big bridge was directly in front of me. The map was lying on the ground next to me. I picked it up. Is this where that dragon lives, I thought to myself? If so, where is he? All of the sudden, I saw someone running towards me! When he stopped in front of me, I got a clear view of what it was. It was a water dragon!

"Who are you?" the water dragon asked, standing in ,what looked like a battle stance.

"I am an electric dragon and my name is Lightning," I replied nervously. "What is your name?" I asked.

"Zap," he stated firmly.

"Well Zap I am looking for a dragon."

"That is a lot of help," Zap said in a sarcastic tone. "There are many dragons around here. Do you have a picture or can you give me a name?" he asked impatiently.

"I do not know his name, but I do have a picture." I pulled out the drawing that Voltra gave me and handed it to over to him.

"Spyro? Why do you need to see Spyro?"

"I need him to do me a favor."

"Follow me."

We walked along the huge bridge. I peered over the edge, looked down, and lost my stomach for a minute.

"Why did you stop?"

"I lost my stomach there for a second."

"What? I can't hear you!" Zap yelled.

"I looked down and lost my stomach!" I said louder.

"Oh, just don't look down. Keep your vision on the end we are almost there."

When I heard that we were almost there I began to run the rest of the length of the bridge. Now please don't tell anyone this. I am terribly afraid of heights. I know just because I am a dragon everyone expects us not to care about them, well they are wrong. I know plenty of dragons that are not big fans of heights. If I fly, I have to be very close to the ground, so I don't fly very often.

When I reached the end of the bridge, I fell to the ground and kissed it. Zap just rolled his eyes and motioned me to continue to follow him.

"Now where are we going?" I asked as I got up off the ground.

Zap just pointed to a wall so tall that it would probably take a whole week to scale up it! "How do we get inside?"

When I received no response, I turned around and saw that Zap was bending over near a small tree.

"What are you doing?" I yelled.

He did not respond. All he did was tap the small tree a couple of times, say his name, and walk over to where I was standing.

"What was that all about?"

At that, he just smiled and walked over to a door that appeared.

"Oh, that."

"Come on!" he yelled as he walked through the door. I ran to catch up to him and shut the door behind me. Once we got inside Zap stopped walking and turned around to face me.

"Spyro lives in a cave at the end of this street."

"Ok, well thank you for your help, Zap."

"You're very welcome," he said as he started to walk away.

I walked down the street ignoring anyone that tried to talk to me. When I arrived at this Spyro dragon's cave, I froze in my tracks. Should I go in? After a couple of minutes of debating on what to do, I decided to go in. Once I got inside, I saw that Spyro was not there. I looked around for him to confirm that he was not just in a room or something. I did not find him. As I started to leave, I saw him walking down the street toward his cave! I started to panic. I don't want him to think that I was trying to rob him or something. I decided my only option was to hide. Before I hid, I peeked around the corner just to see if he was still coming. To my surprise, he wasn't coming toward the cave anymore. He was talking to Zap. I started to slowly walk out of the cave toward them.

"Has a white dragon named Lightning talked to you yet?" I heard Zap ask.

"No," Spyro replied.

I walked up.

"Hey, Zap."

"There you are," Zap said as he pulled me to his side. "Spyro this is Lightning," he explained.

"Hey," we both said to each other.

"Lightning, this is Spyro."

Before I could say anything else, Spyro cut in.

"Mr. Lightning, I believe you want me to translate something?" he asked.

"Yes, I do," I replied as I started to pull out the can.

"Wait!" Spyro yelled.

I jumped as he said this.

"Before you get whatever you want me to translate, let's both head into my cave, it is starting to become dark outside."

We both walked into his cave. I waved back to Zap as he started to walk away. He waved back. Once we got inside Spyro lit a few candles and motioned me to sit down. "Now let's get down to business," he said as he sat down. I pulled out the can and handed it to him. He studied it for a minute or two before responding, "This is an easy one," he said shaking his head.

"Well what does it say?"

"This can has some rust on it, so I might not say it perfectly."

"I know just tell me!" I yelled.

"It says Royal Crown Cola."

"What does Royal Crown Cola mean?"

"I think it is some sort of soda," he said looking into the can.

"That's it?"

"Yeah, see I told you it was an easy read."

I was bummed that all it was a name of a drink. I was hoping that it would have said something more cool, like _The end of the world is near_, or _we are coming to destroy you all! _

"Thank you Spyro, you were a great help."

"You're very welcome." As I was walking out, I thought about what world this can of Royal Crown Cola came from. I turned around and walked back into the cave.

"What else do you need?" he asked, turning around to face me.

"Do you know anything about the world this can come from?"

"I know a little bit."

"Well, can you tell me what you know?" I asked.

"The information I know will just make you leave with even more questions, so how about I just show you?"

"How?"

"Follow me."

As we walked toward what looked like the main building, Spyro said something that made me worried.

"You know that I might not be able to show you what you want me to, so don't get your hopes up."

"Why?"

"The one that has to open the room that has all the artifacts might be currently occupied.

"Ok, I won't get my hopes up I said as we entered the big building and walked up a staircase to a big door.

"Wait here."

After about fifteen minutes, Spyro walked out with a key in his paw.

"Now it's onto the mysterious worldly objects room." Spyro said as he waved me on.

It was a long walk to the mysterious worldly objects room or what Spyro called the MWO room. After dozens of doors and many staircases, we finally made it. Once we got inside there was a big book on top a big white column.

"Now what?"

"Open up the book."

I opened it up and noticed that the pages were blank. Immediately, as I opened up my mouth to tell Spyro about the no words situation, the book lit up!

"Whoa!"

A hologram of a planet popped up in the middle of the light.

"Is that where this can came from?"

Spyro nodded.

"What do I do now?"

"Explore! Touch wherever you want to look at."

The first thing I noticed was that this planet had lots of water. I studied the water for a couple of minutes before Spyro gave me an idea.

"Why don't you look at the land now?"

"Okay," I replied as I touched some land.

My new task was looking for some smaller body of water because I love to swim. That was when I noticed a medium sized body of water near some mountains. While I was looking at the lake, I accidently fell onto the book.

"Ouch," I said as I got back up.

"Are you okay?" Spyro asked as he brushed me off.

"Yeah just stunned that is all."

Out of nowhere, I heard a strange humming sound.

"Spyro do you hear that?"

"Yes, I do."

"Where is it coming from?"

"I know this might sound crazy, but I think it's coming from the book."

The humming sound now started to become louder and started the book to light up very bright!

"What is it doing?" I yelled.

"I have no idea!"

"Let's get out of here!"

As we were running out of the room, I tripped on my tail.

"Help!"

Spyro did not hear me and he shut the door. I started to levitate off the ground.

"Ahh!" I screamed.

My body started to be sucked up into the book! Before my head was sucked up, I noticed Spyro run into the room and try to grab my paw, but it was too late. I had been completely engulfed by the book!

I woke up and saw that I was in a forest. I got up and looked around. The first thing I noticed was that I was all alone.

"Hello, is anyone there?" I yelled. No answer. Now I knew for sure that I was alone. It was dark outside, so I lit a small fire. I decided to walk around to see if I could figure out where I was. While I was walking around, I stepped on something. I jumped back and picked up whatever it was. It was a can. Not just any can. A can that looked just like the can I found in Wington! I set it back down on the ground and saw a whole pile of them. I began to panic. Was I on the planet that these cans come from? No, I told myself. I began to walk on. That's when I noticed a strange glow in the sky. It was coming from the other side of the mountain. Civilization, I told myself. I started to run toward the glow. When I reached the top of the hill my mouth dropped open. I saw a valley full of lights, and I knew my adventure had just begun!

I began my decent toward the lights in the distance. As I was about halfway down the mountain I stepped on something that made a loud crunch sound. I froze. "What in the ansistors name was that?" I said to myself. I felt around the ground and picked up a stick. Then lit it on fire with my electric breath. What I saw made me jump.


	2. The Valley of Lights

**Chapter 2: The Valley of Lights**

It was a skull! I jumped back in shock and almost threw up. Personally I hate death has always disgusted me. Slowly I walked away from the crushed skull that I had stepped on and ran to the river in the distance to wash my dirty paw. When I made it to the river placed my paw in the running water. It was very cold, but I would rather do this than have skull stuff on my paw. After my paw was clean, I dried it off with some leaves and continued to make my way down the mountain. I was half way down when I reached what looked like a road. Should I follow it or not? I decided to follow it. What could go wrong?

Well I made it down the mountain with no problems. That was nice. "Now what," I said to myself? Houses now began to line the road. (I did not know they were houses at the time). Remembering what Spyro told me I hid whenever I heard any noise. It was not fun, but I did not want to scare anyone. It took a long time to get down the mountain, but when I arrived at the end of the road, what I saw astonished me. Hundreds of moving carts driving on a huge road! (I knew what they were, because some of the rich people in Warfang have them.) I began then to follow the road up the mountain.

I followed the big road for a very long time until I came to a town. It was made up of mostly cabins and a couple of stores. After some time walking around the town and not seeing a single person, I decided to keep on following the big road. Now, the road began to go downhill and into a small valley, I hade to be careful not to lose my balance. There was a whole lot building's, but they were mostly homes. In the distance, I saw some huge signs hanging over the road I thought if I could read those I could maybe understand were I was. When I got close enough to read them, they proved not to be very helpful, so I just kept on walking. I still had to keep hidden. There were not as much plants to hide in on this section of road, but I managed. At this point, I was beginning to get tired of following the same road. I needed a change of pace.

Don't you love it when you think of something and it comes true right before your eyes? Up the road, a little farther was another road branching off the road I was following. That was just what the doctor ordered I left the big road and began to follow the other road instead. Now the town had fully diapered and it became countryside. That was my type of terrain. There was a lot of tall grass on the side of the road I could hide in, so that was great. There were a couple more roads that I could have taken, but I liked this one a lot more. I had to climb a couple of hills, but that was easy. After I climbed my third hill, I saw a lake in the distance. It was very tempting to walk toward it and go swimming, but I had a road to follow.

The road soon became smaller and soon came to a light. I had a decision to make. Do I keep on going straight, left or right? I chose to go right on a smaller road. This road reminded me so much of the road from my town to Warfang. By the time, I made it to the end of the road the sun had begun to show its face. At the end of the road, I had entered a small town that reminded me of home a whole lot. I walked around the town for a while until I came up on a small lake and a park. I found a bench and sat down. The water was as calm as glass. The grass was super soft. Everything seemed perfect. While I was sitting there, I convinced myself to go up to a house and ask for help, so I got off the bench and walked over to the nearest house. I found a small bowl of water outside the house and used it to wash my face off to make myself presentable. After I was done, I walked up the stairs to the front door and knocked.

I heard some noises coming from the inside and the doors unlatch. The door creaked open slowly until it was fully open. The woman inside and me stared at each other for a little. I smiled and got the nerve to say hello. When I said hi, she screamed and slammed the door in my face. I stood there for a full minute in shock until I walked down the stairs to the road. I was not going to let that one try be the last I had to get help. I walked across the street to the next house.

Having doors shut in your face and people screaming as if they saw a grublin is not a pleasant experience. Hearing all sorts of bad things said to you repeatedly starts to wear on a person. I needed to stop or I was going to start believing the insults. To give you a feel for what I felt here are some of the things they said. "What are you some-sort of deformed lizard?" or I heard this one a lot "It's a monster and its going to eat me!" I would never do a thing like that! That is just gross! Anyway, I quit after the twelfth house, walked back to the small lake and sat down to think things over. What did I do wrong? I walked over to the lake and looked at my reflection staring back at me. Am I as scary as they think I am?

While I was thinking to myself, I guess someone called the authorities about me and they must had saw me because a shot was fired near me! I quickly got up and began to run as fast as I could into the brush behind the small lake. They were fast and began to catch up to me. Then I remembered something I could fly while they could not! I took to the sky and flew over the trees. They tried to shoot me, but horribly missed. Even though I was out of range, I still did not want to be near them. I continued to fly for a while until I was sure I had lost them.

**Canyon: Lambs Canyon**

**First Huge Road: Interstate 80 (_Old US Route 40_)**

**First Town: Summit Park/ Altus**

**Small Valley: Pine Brook Park, Gorgosa, Kimball Junction**

**Second Road: US Route 40/189**

**Small Lake/Park: Wasatch Mountain State Park**

**Town: Midway**

_I put this information down for anyone who is interested._


	3. Chapter 3

**I have decided to write more of this story. This is a shorter chapter because I wrote it in school. More will be coming. I will always try to put the locations the story takes place on the bottom for visual readers like myself. Sorry for not writing more sooner. I thought I would write a whole lot during the summer, but it was our busiest summer in a while. Well enough of this, enjoy this chapter. Chapter 4 is already in progress on my computer.**

Chapter 3: Forest Living

Being a dragon in a land that sees them as monsters is not an easy task I assure you. The people of this land are not very welcoming. I have been polite, but I guess politeness doesn't matter to them. Am I scary looking? For now I have to live in a forest.

Forest living is not easy for someone like me who has no outdoor skills. Berry bushes are ever were and are tempting to eat, because I am a berry lover. The only problem is that I have no idea which are poisoness and which ones are not. I do not feel like getting sick, so I have to resist the urge to eat them. Since berries are not an option I have been doing something I never thought I would ever have to do… kill animals and eat them. I cannot tell you how many times I almost vomited, because you would laugh.

That's just it why can't the people of this land see that I do not want to hurt them. I can't even kill a stupid deer without almost throwing up! Well besides the deer, I have made some pretty good progress hiking up the mountain. I have no idea were I am going, but the goal of reaching the top has kept me going. Bathing is a daily task because forest living is not a clean task. My paws constantly get covered in dirt and my claws get leaves stuck on them. Yep it's not easy being me right now.

You'll never believe what I have just come across while I was hiking today. A cabin! Peering through the windows I saw that no one was there. I made my way to the shed in the back. Now I am not normally a trespasser, but it is very cold today and I saw a pile of blackest in the back of the shed. I made my way into the shed and to the pile of blankets. Wrapping myself up in them I fell asleep.

I awoke to the sound of a motor and people talking. One of the voices a lady was getting closer. Not wanting to be seen, I wrapped my self up even more in the blankets. The silhouette of a woman appeared in the doorway. She put a bucket in the corner and proceeded to walk out. When she was halfway to the door, she turned around and made her way over to the pile of blankets I am in! There was no were I could go. She was going to see me.

Well she did see me. She screamed and dropped the blanket in her hand. That scream kept going through my mind. As soon as I couldn't see her anymore, I got up and made a run for the door. As soon as I was far enough I stopped to catch my breath. The sound of gunshots coming from the direction of the shed made its way into my mind. I would've been killed. I fell to the ground and began to weep.

"I…want…to…go…home," I said in between sobs. Just to make the occasion even better I began to rain.

"I hate this world!" I screamed into the air.

A rustling noise came from my right. It must be the person with the gun. They had found me! I must show them that I am not scared and take it like a grown dragon. To show them I got in a defensive stance.

"Show yourself!" I yelled. That is a lie. I am like totally scared out of my wits right now.

The rustling got closer. Whoever was coming was getting rally close. I closed my eyes and prepared for my life to end. The shot never came. Slowly I opened on eye.

There was only a small bunny sniffing the ground in front of me! "Shoo! Leave me alone," I yelled. It looked at me then hopped away. The rain then began to slow down to a small trickle. I began to walk deeper into the forest, but tripped on something my face ending up in a pile of mud.

"Perfect just perfect." I said to myself.

Looking down I found that I had tripped on a blanket that my wrapped around me. In the running for my life I had totally forgot I was wrapped up in it. Wait a minute that means I stole it. I'm a thief! Normally I would have immediately returned it, but I kind of don't want to have a bullet going through my head so that is not an option. I guess I'll keep it.

The rain had now stopped, but it is now night. It is so dark that I cannot even see my paws in front of me. Finding a stick on the ground, I light it with my electric breath. It doesn't help a whole, but at least I can sort-of see where I am going.

For some strange reason the mountain has become to be very steep and the sky becoming brighter. It can't already be morning. Can it? I climbed a rocky hill and what I saw made my mouth hang open…a city of light.


End file.
